Underneath
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: she loved him, she just didnt know how to tell him.He loved her, he just didn't know how to tell her,what do they end up doing?HerD pairings.R&R plz


a/n: my first song fic here, i no there's no beach or ocean at Hogwarts but cum on, use ur imagination, this is my song fic.  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing,not the characters, not the song "underneath" by jessica simpson, nothing.except the idea for this song fic of course,duh.  
  
Underneath  
  
Hermione looked out the window.The sky was overcast .Everyone was at Hogsmeade. They had begged her to go, but she couldn't. Not the with the way her emotions were treating her. She loved him, but she'd never find the way to tell him. She had to get out, she had to find a way to escape these feelings. After 10 minutes she found herself walking down to the shore of Hogwart's Beach.The wind had picked up a little, making her black skirt with sequence that went down to her knees flow a little.   
  
//Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
  
To see all you could lose in a blink of an eye   
  
Dreams could be shattered, you could be gone  
  
  
  
How could I survive, 'cuz you're where I belong//  
  
She kept walking, the sand digging in between her toes. She looked up taking a glance at the beach wishing someway somehow, he'd love her the same way she loved him.  
  
//My soul believer, without you  
  
I don't know who I would be  
  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out you surround me  
  
I breath you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Ohhh, you're everything I know  
  
So how can I let you go?//  
  
He loved her more than she could ever know. He only wished she'd even take a glance at him like a real person, instead of a cruel slithering snake. How would he ever explain to her the love he felt if she only saw him as an evil bastard? If only she could look past him, and see the real him inside. He looked out the window feeling stressed and decided to go down to the beach to take a little walk.  
  
//Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
  
I disconnect from anything inside  
  
I have made choices, and wasted all the days  
  
I could've been with you when my heart had stayed  
  
I know you've waited faithfully  
  
Blessing our love even stronger//  
  
He found himself walking down the beach, his platinum blonde hair softly falling across his face. His father had always wanted it slicked back, to look intimidating, but nothing that he had ever said mattered anymore. He loved her, and that's all that he thought about anymore. Water seeped through his toes as he looked up to feel the wind brushing gently across his tender face.  
  
//Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Ohhhh, you're everything I know   
  
So how can I let you go?//  
  
Hermione bent down to pick up a cute little shell and when she looked up she saw him, looking out at the horizon, his hair lying gently across his face, his sleeves rolled up his eyes transfixed on the ocean. She could have melted right then and there, but she didn't. She knew she had to tell him now, when no one was around. She had to confess her feelings for him, it was the only way. But she just couldn't do it,it was as if her feet were glued to the sand. Instead she sat down on the warm and smooth sand looking out at the ocean trying to think up a way to tell him.  
  
Draco looked over at the ocean, flowing so gently, the waves overlapped eachother and the soud of them clashing soothed him. He broke out of his daydream and looked up to find her, her long golden curls flowing down her head, her skirt laying flat on the ground as she looked out at the ocean. He had to do it now, now was the time. No one was around he had to do something. Suddenly he found himself walking toward her kneeling down next to her and taking her hand gently pulling her onto her feet. Her eyes never leaving his. And then he did something any man in love would ever do, he bent down and kissed her. Her lips so smooth and moist. She didn't seem to pull away which pleased him hoping that somehow she felt the same way he did for her.  
  
//I've been blessed for every kiss  
  
For every gift you have given  
  
I've been touched by hands that I trust  
  
My love that's risen//  
  
She gently pulled away and looked up at him, a large smile plastered on his face. She knew now that he had felt the same for her, she loved him and now she knew that he loved her. She smiled and pulled him back into the kiss deepening it her hands clinging onto his neck.  
  
//Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breathe  
  
Ohhhh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you   
  
How could I let you go?//  
  
They both looked up breaking the kiss and then he put his arm gently around her waist and they looked out at the ocean. A ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and the wind slowed down. The world was silent except for the waves overlapping eachother. They had loved eachother and that was all that mattered.   
  
a/n: ahh, love. n e way hope you liked that. Don't forget to review and make sure to read the rest of my stories to. 


End file.
